


Life

by eliotghyle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotghyle/pseuds/eliotghyle
Summary: You decided to take your life but he grabbed it away from you first. He saved you, in other words.





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is just a drabble. Haha. I finished rewatching Boys Over Flowers (was able to watch because of free time) and I liked the OST "What Should I Do?" and it triggered my alter ego that only feels pain and longing that made me write this. Hahaha. Just to warn you, if you're a bit sensitive about suicide, better not read this. Just check my profile and read my other works or search for other works. :> Happy Reading.

As you hold the phone even tighter after the call, last call you are going to have, you had with Kageyama. You tried your best to prevent the tears from going out. Everything in you is just so blurry, in mess and in chaos. This is the only way you found. The easiest way for yourself and for everyone. To let go is the only way. That’s why you called Kageyama, saying goodbye. He was furious on the other line awhile ago. Shouting “What the hell?! I’m coming to you now, where are you.” But you didn’t answer. Instead you laughed and answered “Tobio, thank you. Bye for now. Just play volleyball and you’ll get over me.” And the train interrupted that you didn’t get what Kageyama said. You ended the call.

                Feeling the November breeze, it triggered so many feelings. The hatred, the pain, the loneliness, the longing, everything inside of you right now. On the other hand, Tobio became your catalyst to happiness. He arranges everything inside you that’s in chaos. He made you feel peace. Seeing him trying to smile at you, seeing him sweaty after the practice and ran to where were you. _Ah, I wonder what will happen to me._ You turned off your music player that has been playing the song ‘What should I do by Jin Sun’ an OST of your favorite TV series. You kept the headset in your pocket as you dropped your phone unto the river and heard the “plok” sound it made. _Of course, I’ll splash._ _From this height, if I drop my back first, well. I’ll be strong enough to survive but if I’m not, let’s just hope to that._ You started to climb on the railing of the bridge and shouted on the top of your lungs as the train passed by.

                “FUCK THIS LIFE! FUCK MY LIFE!” you shouted as the tears starting to stream down your face. For the last moments, you held on the necklace Kageyama gave you on your first year anniversary. You close your eyes and leaned back and you started to fall. You thought you heard Kageyama shouting your name and that made you smile. _No wonder why Hinata wins often these days. But I still love you._ You can see the tears above as your going under. _What did I do to deserve these? What did I do to feel your love Tobio? Only you made me feel alive while everyone around me made me feel useless. I always question, do I really deserve you? Well damn, I love you.”_

                For the one last time, you said out loud as you close your eyes, “DON’T JUMP TOBIO!”

                The first kiss you two had in the gym, when you cried in his arms, when you wiped his sweat, when you cheered and quietly prayed that they will win, the fights you had, the warmth of his large palm against yours, his smiles that made everything warm inside you, it all flashed back as you heard you splashed and felt the impact on your back. You opened your eyes and saw the light from the moon. _Why’s the last of everything beautiful?_ _Ah, I’m losing consciousness._ Then as the light from your eyes disappeared, a figure covered the light from the moon that’s followed by a splash.

 

;

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you feel about this. I am open to suggestions and critics, but kindly put it nicely, I am soft ^^ Thanks for reading.


End file.
